The use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in lighting devices has been consistently confronted with the challenge of generally non-uniform distribution of light emitted by the LEDs. This problem arises from the nature of how LEDs are fabricated, namely the deposition of semiconducting materials on a substrate that obscures or otherwise prevents the propagation of light therethrough. As such, LEDs have tended to emit light only in a hemisphere generally above the substrate. Moreover, the subsequent attachment of LEDs to an opaque circuit board further prevents light from propagating into the hemisphere generally “below” the LED. Attempts to compensate for this problem have included the positioning of multiple LEDs in varying orientations, reflection/refraction of light emitted by the LEDs, and the like. The solution presented below provides a method for fabricating an LED that has a generally omnidirectional light emission profile, or at least substantially greater than a hemispherical light emission profile. The solution presented below also discloses lighting systems and luminaires comprising such fabricated LEDs.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.